The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner cyclones. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a cyclonic chamber for a vacuum cleaner having special internal features for preventing in the most part, large but light weight particles, carpet fibres and the like from escaping through the exit tube.
Known in the art are multi-cyclone vacuum cleaning systems in which a primary cyclone chamber is designed to extract large dust, debris and/or fluff particles entrained in the vacuumed air stream. The primary cyclone feeds a downstream secondary cyclone or cyclones designed for extracting finer particles from the airflow.
A problem with such systems is that large but light weight particles, fibres, hair and the like tend to flow to the exit tube. To prevent the debris from exiting the chamber, common methods such as fine mesh screens or filters are used. These methods provide a barrier for the fibres and hair to accumulate and subsequently reduced the performance of the vacuum cleaner.
An object is to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage and/or more generally to provide an improved vacuum cleaner cyclone.